This invention relates generally to socket tools, and more particularly to a universal socket tool which is operative for turning a plurality of different size fastener elements, such as nuts, bolts, etc.
Universal socket tools have heretofore been known in the art. In this connection, reference can be made to applicant's earlier issued U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,887,498 and 5,460,064 which represent the closest prior art of which applicant is aware.
The '498 patent is directed to a universal socket tool comprising a housing forming a chamber having an open lower end, and a bundle of over four hundred individual pins suspended longitudinally within the chamber by a plurality of side-by-side rails. The lower ends of the pins engage various fastener elements, such as nuts, bolts, etc., when the lower ends of the pins are pressed downwardly over the fastener element. The pins are suspended such that when the lower ends of the pins engage the fastener element, the engaged pins are forced to slide upwardly into the chamber. A highly complex spring assembly is provided for returning the pins to their original position after pressured engagement with the fastener element is removed.
The socket tool disclosed in the '064 patent, in one embodiment, comprises a rectangular housing having a longitudinal chamber with an open lower end. The rectangular configuration of the housing prevents the rolling of the socket tool when it is placed on a flat surface. An eight-by-eight array of square pins is longitudinally oriented in the chamber, the lower ends of the pins being flush with the open end of the chamber for engaging a variety of fastener elements having different shapes and sizes. The pins are suspended in the chamber in individual sliding relation wherein engagement of the lower ends of the pins with a fastener element forces the engaged pins upwardly into the chamber.
In one embodiment disclosed in the '064 patent, the suspension system includes upper and lower suspension plates which are mounted in closely spaced parallel relation in the chamber. The upper and lower suspension plates have aligned apertures for slidably receiving the pins. A flange at the top of each pin is positioned above the upper plate and the lower end of each pin is located below the lower plate. Each of the pins is further provided with a coil spring disposed around its upper end for returning the pins to their normal position after engagement with the fastener element. The upper and lower suspension plates are preferably divided into four separate plate segments so that the pins can be assembled into sub-groups.
In another embodiment, the springs are attached to the upper end of the chamber by a layer of adhesive (e.g., synthetic resin) wherein the second ends of the springs are imbedded in the layer of adhesive for suspending the pins.
While the socket tools disclosed in the '498 and '064 patents are highly effective in operation for their intended purpose, the large number of pins and the manner in which they are attached to the housing still needs improvement. The present invention is directed to reducing the number of pins, simplifying the housing structure, and improving the connection of the pins to the housing.